Perdoname
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: — Yo… —entonces lo supe, la tenía allí, enfrente de mí, por primera vez en tres años y quizá por última vez en la vida. Debía decírselo, era ahora o nunca—. Alice, perdóname Cuando cometes un error a veces ni tu mismo puedes perdonarte, hasta que la persona herida te perdone primero. OS JasperXAlice. Inspirado en Digale/David Bisbal


**Disclaimer; Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es lo unico que la musa pudo dictar en medio del caos de fin de semestre :P**

* * *

**Perdóname.**

Después de tres años y de vivir una mentira, volvía a aquella ciudad en la que había dejado una chica con el corazón destrozado y todo por idiota. Y ahora pagaba el precio de mi error, ¡Que estúpido fui!

Durante tres años no puse un solo pie en esta ciudad, pero ahora estaba aquí, volviendo con la cola entre las patas.

Todo aquello fue una ilusión, un capricho mío, que me había destruido. Pero había una cosa que me había hecho que reaccionara y tuviera la entereza y el valor para salvarme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para mí…

Un recuerdo, algo que nunca pude olvidar, un par de hermosos ojos castaños, un par de hermosos ojos tristes que me miraban siempre con amor, aun cuando los destrocé. Un par de hermosos ojos castaños soñadores que ame y que abandone. Un par de ojos castaños que tarde me di cuenta de que eran todo lo que yo necesitaba.

Baje del autobús con una pequeña maleta que traía, no tenía nada mas, había destruido todo lo que me pertenecía por esa estúpida ilusión, y me encamine hasta la puerta de la central, con mi alma en un hilo y mi corazón hecho cachitos. No tenía a nadie, pues las personas que tenia no me perdonarían lo que había hecho, desaparecer de la nada, nunca me comunique y la única vez que lo hice fue porque estaba en un lio demasiado grande.

Suspire y comencé a caminar hacia la calle, cuando escuche a mis espaldas:

— ¡Jasper! —me voltee y me encontré con la figura de mi hermana Rosalie, me quede congelado en el acto, no creí que ella me buscara. Cuando avise que volvería, solo deje un mensaje en la contestadora de su casa, no esperaba que me viniera a buscar, pensé que me odiaba, como todos ahora. Me voltee levemente sin saber qué hacer, moría por un abrazo de mi hermana, necesitaba un abrazo, lo necesitaba terriblemente. Pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a eso a lo que viniera. Trague saliva y me pase una mano por el cabello, incomodo.

— Hola Rose—dije con la voz baja.

— ¡Oh! ¡Jasper! —dijo acercándose a mí y rodeándome con sus brazos. Yo la abrace y sentí deslizarse por mis mejillas unas lágrimas silenciosas.

— Rose, creí que no vendrías.

— Hermano, no me importa cuántas estupideces hayas hecho. Siempre serás mi hermano y mi mejor amigo y ahora que me necesitas no te voy a dejar solo.

— Gracias—dije con la voz cortada por la tristeza y la emoción juntas.

— Mírate como estas—me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo como solía hacer mi mama—. No la has pasado muy bien ¿cierto? —negué con la cabeza. Ella me sonrió y me abrazo de nuevo—. Anda vamos—me dijo y caminamos juntos hasta su automóvil.

El viaje lo hicimos en silencio, en mi mente solo reinaban aquellos ojos cafés que tanto ansiaba ver, era lo que me había hecho volver. Pensé que a lo mejor mi hermana sabía algo. Cuando llegamos a su departamento, me guio hasta una habitación que había preparado para mí, no supe que decirle, estos años me había comportado como un tonto y ella se comportaba muy bien conmigo. Me sentía mal.

— Vaya… am… gracias—dije, incapaz de decir otra cosa.

— De nada, te extrañe mucho.

Agache la cabeza, no me gustaba pensar que había hecho mal, pero realmente había sido un idiota con todos. Y todo por ella. Sacudo mi cabeza disipando esos pensamientos y le sonreí muy a mi pesar. Sabía que a ella no la engañaría, pero no la debía lastimar más.

— Jasper, cuéntame con pelos y detalles que te ha pasado estos años—me dijo y cuando la mire a los ojos supe que podía contárselo.

— No sé si quieras oírlo—su mirada me dijo que si—. Bueno, cuando me fui, como lo dije en la nota que deje, me fui con María. No sé que me paso en ese momento, era una obsesión mía, un capricho de adolescente. Definitivamente lo lamento mucho, desperdicie mucho tiempo de mi vida. Estuvimos viviendo en muchas partes, por un momento me pareció una visa genial, hasta que comenzó a vender la droga. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero lo siguió haciendo. Nos metimos en demasiados problemas por aquello, hasta hace año y medio cuando…

No pude seguir, así que ella completo.

— Cuando los arrestaron—dijo en un hilo de voz.

— Si—agache la cabeza y suspire, esos dieciocho meses en la correccional habían sido terribles para mí—. Bueno y la resta ya la sabes, solo me dieron año y medio, porque yo nunca vendí nada, pero lo sabía, y aquí estoy. Después de tres años… —lo último lo dije como suspiro.

— Jasper, sabes que no te juzgo, pero hermano, me da gusto que estés aquí, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, mi tonto.

— Yo también te extrañe—le dije.

— Tú traes la mente en otro lado—me dijo.

— Tienes razón, que bien me conoces—le sonreí—. Alice—dije

— De ella no supe nada—me dijo—. Lo siento, después de que te fueras, desapareció. Se cambio de instituto y no la he visto desde entonces.

Suspire frustrado, seguramente era demasiado tarde para nosotros. Eso era mi culpa.

…

…

…

Pasaron tres meses de mi llegada a la ciudad, cuando ocurrió el encuentro que daría un vuelco a mi corazón. Me había ido a correr al parque, cuando desde el otro lado venia caminando alguien conocido.

— ¿Jasper Whitlock? —me pregunto la castaña al reconocerme.

— El mismo—dije con una media sonrisa a Bella.

— Pero que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí? No imagine que te volvería a ver.

— Demasiado largo de contar ahora—le dije. Una chispa de intuición salto en mi, probablemente ella sabía algo de Alice—. Oye, ¿tú sigues en contacto con Alice?

— Si, la he visto ayer.

Mi corazón salto en mi pecho, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí feliz. Bella me observo con los ojos entrecerrados y me dijo.

— ¿piensas verla?

— Si—dije agachando la cabeza—. Le debo una disculpa.

— No creo que sea lo más prudente, Jasper.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte, con curiosidad y cierto temor.

— Mi amiga la ha pasado muy mal desde lo que le hiciste, y no creo que sea bueno para ella verte. Solo le echarías limón a la herida.

Conforme iba escuchando sus palabras, mi ánimo decayó, pensar que deseaba ver a la chica que mas lastime con mi huida. Era tonto, inmaduro, irresponsable y ahora pagaba el precio de mis errores. Y no había sido el único que lo hacía.

— De acuerdo—dije con la voz cortada, cortada por nuevas lagrimas que tenía que ahogar. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho? —. Si la ves dile que… no mejor nada. Adiós.

Dile que no la he olvidado, dile que siempre la seguí amando, dile que mi vida es un enorme desierto sin ella, dile que nunca me sentí tan mal como cuando me di cuenta de que era todo lo que yo necesitaba, dile que aun la amo, que nunca la deje de amar. No, no podía decirle eso, no podía mandárselo a decir con Bella. No podía y nunca se lo diría, yo cometí el error, yo lo pagaría. Aunque eso significaba la vida sin ella.

…

…

Pasaron varios meses, mi hermana se mostro muy cariñosa conmigo y con ella podía hablarlo todo. Me sentía bien dentro de mí, solo había un pequeño detalle, pero ese pequeño detalle me podía quitar el sueño algunas noches y hacerme llorar dormido otras. Alice, Alice. Mi hermana incluso quería llevarme con un psicólogo, pues hablaba en sueños y siempre decía su nombre.

Mi hermana no terminaba de comprender porque me sentía así, claro que nunca lo lograría, no estuvo ese día.

— _Jasper, ¿qué me quieres decir?_

— _Alice, yo, creo que terminaremos_

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —me miro con sus hermosos ojos castaños brillando por las lagrimas._

— _Porque quiero a María y me iré con ella._

— _¿¡Te irás!? ¿¡A dónde!? —grito alarmada._

— _A donde sea._

— _Jasper, has pensado en tu madre, en tu hermana. Jasper ella solo te va a lastimar. _

— _Claro que no. _

— _Por favor Jasper, no te vayas. _

— _Me iré. Adiós Alice._

— _De mi te acordaras. Ella te hará mucho daño, mucho daño—me dijo. Yo me voltee y vi que tenía la vista un poco desenfocada. A veces tenía lapsus premonitorios, un don que heredo de un familiar lejano creo._

_Cuando volvió, me miro con tristeza y se fue escaleras arriba, yo por mi parte salí de su casa. _

Si. Alice había predicho mi desgracia y yo no le hice caso. Alice me intento advertir de la traición de María, intento decirme que me haría daño, y que yo mismo me haría daño, pero nunca le hice caso. Por eso me dolía mas el no saber de ella, tenía que pedirle disculpas por no creerle. Y tenía que decirle que nunca la deje de amar.

…

…

…

Aquella tarde me encamine hasta el parque, allí donde Alice y yo nos hicimos novios, tanto tiempo atrás. Me sorprendí al ver que el prado no estaba solo, creo que ya no era el único que conocía ese lugar secreto. Me senté a la sombra de un árbol y saque el libro que llevaba de la mochila, mientras de reojo veía a la chica de cabello corto que estaba allí sentada, en medio de las flores, disfrutando del sol.

Me enfrasque en mi lectura. Intentando por todos los medios no pensar en cuantas cosas ocurrieron allí. Sé que es estúpido ir a un lugar que me trae tantos recuerdos a intentar olvidar, pero allí estaba yo, intentando leer un libro sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial mientras me rodeaba el recuerdo de Alice por todos lados.

No me percate de que la chica que estaba en el prado se había levantado para irse hasta que escuche un jadeo y luego:

— ¿Jasper?

Levante la vista, extrañado al escuchar mi nombre y cuando la vi, mi corazón se detuvo.

— ¿A… Ali… Alice? —dije levantándome del césped.

La mire y no podía creérmelo. Era ella, después de tanto tiempo era ella. Ya no llevaba el cabello como antes, ahora se lo había cortado, pero su rostro, sus ojos, nunca se me olvidaron.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? —pregunto llevándose ambas manos a la boca, intentando ahogar el gemido que se escapo de sus labios.

— Ya hace varios meses que volví—dije agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué te hizo regresar?

— Yo… —entonces lo supe, la tenía allí, enfrente de mí, por primera vez en tres años y quizá por última vez en la vida. Debía decírselo, era ahora o nunca—. Alice, perdóname—dije y caí de rodillas frente a ella, a solo unos centímetros de ella. Sentí que ella pegaba un pequeño brinco hacia atrás por la sorpresa—… fui un tonto, un idiota, un imbécil, un inmaduro. Eche a perder mi vida y te lastime a ti por un capricho adolescente. Y no me importa haber echado a perder mi vida, pero lo que no me puedo perdonar es que te lastime a ti… a ti que lo único que hiciste fue ser buena conmigo… a ti que me quisiste siempre… a ti que eres la mujer de mi vida. Perdóname—tres años de tristezas y arrepentimiento salían de dentro de mí, y no podía parar. Una parte de mi, la más pesimista, esperaba al levantar la vista encontrar que no se había quedado, que se había ido. Pero no pararía, debía sacarlo y decírselo—. Nunca te olvide, nunca pude. Solo junto a ti puedo respirar, solo tú me hacías sentir cosas que no he sentido en mucho tiempo. Sé que ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros, pero quiero que me digas que me perdonas, aunque desaparezcas ahora y no vuelva a verte jamás, solo quiero oír que me perdonas—note su mano en mi cabeza y como acariciaba con dulzura mi cabello. Recordé muchos de los bellos momentos que pase con ella, y su manía por acomodarme el desorden de rizos que siempre traía.

— Jasper, claro que te perdono. Te perdone desde el momento en que subí las escaleras aquel día y me dije que si algún día volvía a verte, y me necesitabas, no te juzgaría, sino que te tendería mi mano.

Levante la vista y mire en sus ojos castaños, y me encontré con la transparencia del cristal pulido por el mar. No me mentía, nunca lo había hecho, ni lo haría.

— Y en cuanto a lo que me has dicho al final—mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho expectante de una respuesta—. Yo tampoco logre olvidarte, aunque en algún momento lo intente, no pude y yo aun puedo darte otra oportunidad, porque tú también eres el aire que respiro. Y aun te estaba esperando.

Conforme hablaba se había ido poniendo en cuclillas, para quedar a la altura de mis ojos, pues aunque yo era más alto que ella, estando de rodillas, yo era quien tenía que mirarla hacia arriba.

Sin previo aviso, ella estampo sus labios en los míos y me beso, a lo que yo correspondí, como nunca antes lo había hecho. El alma me regreso al cuerpo, y pronto la había aprisionado con mis manos para que no se separara.

Cuando nos falto por completo el aire, nos separamos jadeantes y solo nos miramos, cuantas cosas podía decirme con la mirada. No estaba seguro, pero era lo que más amaba de ella.

— Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo—me dijo al cabo de un rato.

— Lo siento señorita—le respondí y ella me sonrió. Esa sonrisa suya, valía mas que nada para mí.

* * *

_**Hola, y adios.**_

_**Aqui estoy con este pequeño OS que no es lo mejor que he escrito, la verdad tengo demasiadas dudas, pero como tengo que reportarme por aqui, pues lo subo. **_

_**Disculpenme una vez mas por no actualizar, pero creanme que me siento demasiado presionada ultimamente. Estaos a fines de semestre, y estoy algo atrasada con trabajos, asi que por lo menos esta y la proxima semana, no movere una sola tecla para escribir nada. Lo lamento de verdad, pero si escribo, no podre terminar, juro que es demasiado! **Klau llora de desesperacion, frustracion y estress** Asi que ya saben porque tambien procurare entras por aqui lo menos posible. Pero apenas termine esto, escribire para ustedes como si la vida se me fuera en ello, enserio. Se que me comprenden y gracias desde ya.**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos en algun momento.**_

_**Klau :D**_


End file.
